


【Fury/Dante】进食困难

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Gang Rape, Multi, Other, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: Fury/Dante，Vergil/Dante简介：绿哥一时爽，一直绿一直爽。#人外 #PWP #回魔 #榨精 #睡奸 #乱交派对 #NTR #红蜥蜴 #【伪】孕肚
Kudos: 36





	【Fury/Dante】进食困难

当维吉尔第N次像看傻逼一样把一只重伤的地狱蝙蝠扔给但丁并要求他饮血的时候，后者拍拍翅膀愤怒地飞走了。

自从来到魔界之后，但丁就没有正经吃过东西。  
维吉尔的口味被魔界恶劣的环境调教得无比诡异，坚持肉要吃新鲜的，血要喝鲜榨的，说什么这样里面的魔力不会被破坏，倒不是说维吉尔切的刺身不好看，他扒皮放血的动作优雅得完爆汉尼拔，摆盘也无比精致，但是……但丁对着那些切得漂漂亮亮的血淋淋肉块，非但提不起食欲，甚至还有点反胃……

“我要pizza和草莓圣代！”  
维吉尔在但丁的哀嚎声中暴起了青筋，然后毫无疑问以一场家暴收尾。罪魁祸首神清气爽地走了，留但丁一个在原地挺尸。  
即便有一半高级恶魔的血统，但丁魔力也经不起如此任性地挥霍，不能靠吃补充就只能睡觉，只不过在魔界睡觉是一件很有风险的事……

***

但丁是被舔醒的。  
大个子的红蜥蜴不知道吃错了什么药，像只大狗狗压在但丁身上，糊了他一脸口水。  
“别闹……”  
显然没睡饱的恶魔猎人被这根舌头烦得要命，翻身把脸埋到手臂之间。

歪头打量了一下趴在地上的半魔，红蜥蜴伸出指甲上的利刃，挑开但丁的裤子。粗长的肉舌在猎人挺翘的屁股上糊满了口水，满意地拍打几下便舔开那个紧闭的入口，探索起柔软而炽热的肉穴。

但丁哼了一声没有完全清醒，身体本能地舒展开来配合对方的奸淫，似乎完全不在乎即将操开他的是谁或是什么生物。红蜥蜴灵巧的舌头轻而易举地找到了“音乐开关”，没用多久，哼哼唧唧呻吟的但丁就被舔上了高潮。

很好，这下他彻底不困了。

过载的心跳声回荡在因高潮而充血的大脑，红蜥蜴尖锐的爪子抱住但丁的屁股，扭曲而坚硬的鸡巴深深地捅进了被恶魔舌头好好润滑和开拓过的肉穴。甚至以恶魔的标准来看，但丁也绝对算得上是名器，又热又深又紧，而且越操骚水越多。最开始的几下深顶干开肉穴，红蜥蜴便开始以一直人类完全达不到的频率挺腰，把但丁操到射尿尖叫。

微肿的淫穴泛着水光，努力吞咽着那根带着一节一节凸起纹路的恶魔鸡巴，每次齐根插入，恶魔阴囊都会重重拍打在会阴上，啪啪啪的水声混合着恶魔猎人放肆的呻吟尖叫。那根玩意儿轻而易举地磨到了前列腺，把骚穴的主人操到射过之后再勃起，才把精液狠狠灌进传奇猎人的屁眼，纯粹的魔力同时被注射进来。

射过一轮的红蜥蜴放开了但丁的屁股，并不是故意让他以那样撩人的姿势趴在地上，屁股高高翘起，被狠狠使用到合不拢的肉穴跟着它放荡的主人喘息的节奏收缩，隐约能看见射进去的白浊，引诱着过路的雄性生物奸淫。

被猎物按在地上操的感觉也不赖，重点是补充进来的魔力丰厚又纯粹，他开始有点理解涅瓦【小妈×】……？

又有一对爪子搭在他的屁股两边。从双腿之间向后看去，视线里是另一只红蜥蜴和它胯下怒张的性器。恶魔可不懂什么叫做客气，抱着但丁的屁股就是一顿狠肏。被蹂躏过一轮的骚穴毫不费力地吞下那根鸡巴，并被上面坚硬深邃的花纹磨得高潮迭起，每次抽插都会带出充沛的体液，顺着大腿内侧往下流，浸透了猎人的裤子。过载的快感让但丁抽搐着夹紧肉穴，又被狠狠肏开。红蜥蜴把整根恶魔鸡巴顶了进去，成结卡在他屁股里，直到射干净所有精液。

但丁趴在地上，爽到两条腿都在抖。  
现场毫不意外地演变了大型群P派对，尾椎传来的快感从未停过，那些发情的红蜥蜴肆意使用着传奇猎人被操熟了的骚穴，将精液一波波注射到他肚子里，直到那里鼓胀得像个临盆的孕妇。

***

维吉尔赶到附近的时候，只看到了一大群发情的红蜥蜴。最外围的个体有的还在为交配的先后权而打架。原本维吉尔不想管，但是显然有些蜥蜴找错了发情对象。本着斩草必除根的原则，疾走居合把所有站着的红蜥蜴一刀两断。

轻轻的呻吟声吸引的维吉尔的注意，回头就看到但丁向后伸出爪子，把死在他身上的那个红蜥蜴的阴茎拧下来，一边肆无忌惮地呻吟一边掐着带着蛋蛋的蜥蜴阴茎操着自己红肿的屁眼，腹部胀得像个即将临盆的孕妇。  
“但！丁！”

“嗯哼？”  
红衣的猎人慵懒地白了一眼孪生哥哥，下一秒，皇家护卫接住飞砍而来的阎魔刀。事情并不完全是维吉尔看到的那样，红蜥蜴的阴茎结卡在了穴口，而但丁在尝试着把那根鸡巴拔出来。维吉尔的突然发难让但丁夹紧了屁股，阴茎结磨到被操肿的前列腺，高潮的白浊射向面色难看的维吉尔。

后者立刻向后瞬移了20米，一脸厌恶地看着他的智障弟弟。

红色的鳞片来了又去，伴随着真魔人的嘶吼，但丁的身材和穿着变回维吉尔熟悉样子，然后揉了揉扁平的肚子。  
“我吃饱了。”

“……”  
别说了，死吧，但丁。  
维吉尔耗尽了最后一点耐心。

END.


End file.
